The Unexpected
by Acid Fish
Summary: Zim begins to realize he and Gaz have a lot in common after an event that will bring them closer together, but events that are new can still have already been for told... Rated T for future chapters, blood, language, Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: History In The Making

His two maroon colored eyes gazed out of his contact eyes, which turned them an odd color, his focus was on the current winter storm outside, he had been on the planet for years and was now in there Hi-Skool buildings, he was a junior and like always the class was of little importance to him. A ruler hitting his desk quickly brought his attention to the teacher, he said," Mr. Zim I'm sure since you were paying little attention you already know about Napoleon Bonaparte correct?"

Zim shrugged and said," Zim has read of the man why do you ask?" The teacher seemed to fume as anger built up in him, turning sharply he walked back to his desk, he said," Because this is world history Zim! And you are supposed to learn about Napoleon during this segment!" Zim sighed as he retrieved the book from his PAK.

The bell rang a little while after, Zim pulled his stuff into his PAK and walked away, his teacher said," Not so fast Zim, not until you take this slip for ignoring class." Zim shook his head as he snatched the paper angrily, looking down he already knew it was a detention slip, he had gotten these before and wasn't surprised he got one.

His next two classes went by rather quickly, his art teacher was Mr. Imagaski, the man was rather nice however strict in his way of how to do things, Zim was surprised to find out he was surprisingly good at drawing, his teacher had a special class next year for him and other talented kids, Zim was pleased he reached the higher ranking class.

His previous class was less then important to him, his health teacher was Ms. Carell and despite how her name sounded, she could care less about anyone, she was one of the strictest teachers, Zim and Dib happened to share her class, Dib made a fool of himself and had to stay after for five minutes, Zim laughed as he walked away and into the lunch room.

Outside Gaz walked past most of the now frozen ground to the table away from the others, sitting down she pulled out her game system, mashing the buttons she continued to slay all of the vampire pigs on her game, passing several levels she quickly saved the game and entered the boss zone, she was beginning the fight when she could hear an unmistakable voice," Gaz-human."

Gaz merely nodded in response as Zim walked by her and pulled himself into the tree nearby, resting his back against the limb that was angled, he closed his eyes resting there. Zim decided to sit up on the tree when they first arrived at the Hi-Skool three years back, the year afterwards, Dib's sister and eventually Din himself sat at the table right by it, Gaz sat there because no one else even approached it and that Zim was much more relaxed and quiet while sitting there.

They both let out a sigh," Gaz, sorry I'm late Zim got me in trouble again!" Dib ran up to the table and sat down, to both of their disappointments, Gaz and Zim had actually made a deal a few years back that as long as the other stayed out of the others plans then they would not have a confrontation and could be "friends" as they stated it.

Gaz said uninterested," And how did Zim do that?" She was still mashing her buttons as she waited for his response, Dib pointed and replied," He purposely got me enraged and caused Ms. Carell to get angry and yell at me for the end of class!" Zim smirked down from his perched position and said," Dib-monkey it was you who burst with anger, Zim did not yelp in anger like you did?"

Dib growled under his breath as he continued his glare, Zim shook his head, with an amused smile he rested once again, Dib smirked as he drew out a pile of snow and compacted it together, tossing it with incredible force he knocked the alien out of the tree, upon landing, his eyes slowly looked up to Dib, in a half glare.

He shook the snow off of his uniform and wiped it from his spiked hair (some time back he had switched the small hair style to a longer spiked hair style) straightening out he glared back at Dib who was still smirking, Zim turned and said," I Zim do not need to beat you In such a boring game, would be too easy if the mighty Zim was to face you, now be gone dirt-child."

Zim shooed him off but Dib merely sat down and began eating his lunch which was growing colder from waiting too long to eat. Zim sighed as he picked up the item that had fallen from his hands, a small little box with red letters and was casted in silver, tucking it in his PAK he turned and walked away, the bell soon followed a he entered his class, normally he would have tried to be late, but he was already there.

Sitting in his seat he noticed that most of the kids were already missing from the Skool building as the class was finally in, there were five kids missing, smiling he was thinking of what would be happening to them, his mischief thoughts were interrupted as someone walked up to him," Hey Zim still hanging out with Dib?"

Zim smirked and said," Letter M-human you know I only sit with him because I made a truce with his sister not to fight with him all the time, so I am doing everyone a favor, Zim is great!" The Letter M nodded and said," Yah just wanted to check is all, hey did you do the homework for math, I lost track of time and forgot?"

Zim nodded and pulled the said assignment from his PAK, the Letter M looked it over and hastily scribbled down what it said, smiling he turned, while leaving he said," thanks Zim!" Zim sighed and said," Letter M-human you didn't put my name at the top of the paper right?" The Letter M shouted for a second and then hastily erased on the paper, Zim smirked and shook his head.

In the time Zim had been in Skool, he had only really become "friends" with a few people who he believed he could trust do to their actions and what they thought of Dib, they were, the Letter M, Gaz, and Zida sort of. Zim grabbed the worksheets the teacher passed out and quickly finished them making sure each was correct before returning them.

Zim's last class was over quickly since it was one he could at least find amusement in, science was fun because of the destruction most caused, that day someone had slipped the wrong mixture into the beaker and it exploded in his face, Zim chuckled at the kids pain and humiliation, hopping out of his chair as the bell rang he sighed as he entered detention.

Despite the name, detention was actually better then it sounded, the teacher was never there and when there was one they usually only stayed the first ten minutes and came in the last five to tell everyone to leave. Zim noticed that there was no one else in the room, amusing to him he sat down and pulled out a book with Irken symbols on it.

After reading to the second chapter on page 259 the door was flung open and the teacher shouted," Alright you can go now Zim." Zim chuckled as he knew this teacher from the three years he had spent in detention (not the full lengths, but he had been there at least once every year). Zim sat on his tree once again, the sun was barely visible thought the clouds above as he looked up.

Smiling to himself he withdrew a sketch book from his PAK, flipping through he had only drawn three drawings that were finished, each highly detailed however. The first was of a female warrior he had named Xita, she had long purple hair that flowed behind her, she was wearing bronze armor with purple-black fabric that covered her chest, waist down, and her legs and arms. She was a pale color, her eyes light brown. In the background of the picture there was a destroyed ship that looked to have been alien in origin, and all around fire and bodies ley scorched.

The drawing afterwards was a tall scientist clad in a black lab uniform that was more of a trench coat, metal plating was around his arms and legs, around his collar was a similar material of metal, he was wearing glasses one side of which was twisted and broken, he had a dark red metallic eye on the right side of his face, which replaced his missing eye, the metal around it went from the tip of his forehead around the eye in a diamond shape and down to where his cheek bone was, the metal was white and very bright. He had metal boots that looked similar to a general's, his hair was a foot long and draped down to where the collar of his jacket met it, his name was Professor Markus, he was in a strange lab with hundreds of imprisoned aliens and other creatures.

His final drawing was a man similar in height to the Professor before, he had spikey hair which seemed to be pointed at the tip, his eyes were a red but it was glossy looking, his suit was dark red, on his shoulders were dark grey pauldrons that at the end of each held on to the long black cape that flowed behind him, he had black leathery boots and gloves on, on his head was a metal strand with a strange gem in it, his name was Verge, the background behind him was destroyed and desolate like Xita's.

Flipping to the next page he carefully began to construct his newest drawing, he had the three but he needed something else, something more form the idea, a smile crept on his face as he drawing sped up, he was to wrapped up to notice someone walk up to him, after waiting sighing they said," Zim what are you doing here?"

Zim was shocked at the sudden voice, looking down from his drawing he noticed Gaz looking up at him, her clothes were covered in snow and she was wearing a uniform on, he was disgusted with the fact of how short the shorts actually were, he said after thinking," I was in detention and decided to draw while I could still relax."

The sketch book was instantly out of his hands, hopping down he tried to stop Gaz but she easily pushed him aside, flipping to the first page she scanned over it, she continued to th next two, turning she asked," Um any reason you drew Me, Dib, and yourself like this?" Zim rose and eyebrow, racing over he had begun to see the connections to themselves, smiling embarrassedly he said," I honestly had no idea I was drawing us, I came up with an idea for a fun little story and Zim wanted to design characters, she is Xita, he I Professor Markus, and this is Verge."

Gaz hit his arm and said," Well don't feel upset about it, there pretty good, maybe you will get into Mr. Imagaski's advanced class next year." Zim's eyes opened wider he asked surprised," you are in his room next year too?" Gaz tilted her head and then said," Oh, so he already accepted you, well yah I was always interests in drawing Zim, that and games, but he said I have a real talent for it and signed me up, so is this what you're working on next?"

She flipped the page, her eyes widened a bit, a small bush seemed to appear on her face but she quickly pushed it aside, Zim smacked his face he remembered he had happened to be drawing the romantic seen for the story and was able to finish the faces before he was halted, the two kissing of course were Xita and Verge.

Green rushed to his face but it was a subtle change and no one would really be able to tell the difference, Zim rubbed the back of his head, he felt awkward because she had thought he was drawing them before h told them the characters and she probably still did, so it was a bit strange to see it like that, handing it back she said," well you better finish it, just you had better not put anything to in-appropriate, it is just the kiss for _now_."

Zim was going to ask what she meant but her lips pressing against his quickly halted all means of thinking, she pulled away and nodded her head before turning and walking away, she said behind her," That is between you and me right." Zim took a few seconds to process what she said but nodded as he registered it, after that she was gone, he hadn't noticed he dropped his book, when he noticed it at his feet, reaching down he picked it up and walked off, unaware of the being who was present at the time, and the flash that took place before that.

**This chapter is probably a little shorter than most of the other chapters not by much but sorry if it's not long enough.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleep Over Predicament

He threw open the door to his home, the sketchbook tightly gripped in his hand, his little robot GIR smiled over to him from his sitting position, quickly rising he launches at him, instead of complaining and ordering him down, Zim merely sat down on the couch, GIR slid down and looked at him confused he asked," EVEYTHING ALL RIGHT?"

Zim smiled, at least his robot could pay attention a tenth of a time when he was asked something, Zim rubbed his temples as he said," It's nothing GIR I am perfectly fine, just some confusing things happened today, my mind is still riled up." GIR smiled and said," WELP I GOIN MAKE SOME TALKITOESSSSSSS WOOOOOHOOOOOO!"

GIR hopped down and ran off into another segment of the house, a few years back Zim had a remodel for his house, trying to make it look more natural first by separating the rooms quite a bit, adding a few extra bedrooms since most houses had those and even adding a bathroom, obviously moving the toilet from the kitchen was the first thing he did.

He could hear pots and pans clank around as his robot tried his best to make whatever he wanted to make, chuckling Zim wondered what it was that made him such a little joke in a box, finally tired of thinking of previous events Zim snatched the remote and continued to click the buttons scrolling through the channels, finally finding one he could watch.

Shaking his head he thought," Why would a sponge be friends with a starfish that is just stupid, err might as well continue watching this…." He sighed as he continued watching it, after two hours of the same show he said," After compiling the main characters of this show, this SpongeBob is my least favorite, second is this Patrick fellow he is to dumb and I find he hides to many secrets from Zim! Next is this Sandy, she is clearly an annoying mammal who would love to dissect me. This Mr. Krabs I have mutual feelings about he is annoying but he does have a temper and is easily angered, this Plank-ton is obviously a villain from his demeanor so he shall be at the top of my list, and this squid guy is the top for I feel a connection to him, he is bothered by the constant squabble of two annoying pests, I am bothered by the Dib-stink…. ERRRRRR what am I doing, this is boring I should be bothering Dib at a time like this!"

Zim slammed the door shut behind him as he walked out into the night, hoping to find something he could do to pass the time, he still had two days till Skool again, he could draw but it was not the right mood, especially with the always watchful eye of the paranormal human, glaring around he caught a few strange looks from the store he passed by.

The night was still cold and freezing over, due to the snow still falling down, Zim gazed into the perplexing blizzard above and around him, he never had a problem with the cold before really, he usually put a jacket on but even this was tolerable at times, shaking off the snow that was piling on his head and shoulders and turned around.

His antennae twitched as he heard footsteps behind him, slowly he walked ahead to see if they were following him, he spun around as he heard the being approach rapidly, bumping into him the two fell backwards, Zim shook his head and looked at the person. He had long jet black hair in a zig zag formation, he was wearing a white trench coat on that went over his mouth and nose, and he had a pair of dark goggles on.

Rubbing his head he said," Oh forgive me I was just reading the levels of the proton reactor and- hey aren't you that little green boy who my son is friends with?" Professor Membrane stood back up, looking down he held his hand out to help Zim up, Zim sighed but took the help, nodding he said," Yah sure whatever."

Professor Membrane nodded and said," So Green boy what are you doing for _Christmas_… Because I'm sure my son would love to have you over for the two days that I took off for _Christmas_… So want to come, I'm sure if you come it would distract Dib from being INSANE!" Zim instantly thought no but then a smile came across his face, he said," Sure I'm sure my friend would love to have me over!"

Smiling still Zim thought," And maybe I can actually have some fun over the weekend by causing Dib to go insane, that might make me laugh at least!" He chuckled evilly to himself before he realized he was being tugged along, shaking his head he asked," Why are you tugging ZIM! Along?" Professor Membrane said," Well….. Zim you seem to be ready for a few nights of staying over I'm sure Dib would love a little sleep over, I remember one from my child hood, it ended horrible but in the name of SCIENCE it had to be done!"

Professor Membrane continued to talk about what happened during his time when he was a kid and the terrible events that occurred during it, Zim had to admit the human was very evil for his science and this made Zim smirk, to think Dib the savior of Earth as he called himself was son to a mad scientist whose invention had caused a worldwide panic at the age of twelve.

Professor Membrane let Zim walk the rest of the way as they approached the door, unlocking it with a security card, Professor Membrane entered the home, Dib shouted," Hey Gaz, dad is home from work for the weekend!" Dib waited for his sister before he headed over, Gaz walked slowly and nodded her head in response as she continued to play her game.

Professor Membrane said," Alright son, well on my way here I met a little friend of yours and he offered to spend the weekend, you know the little green kid, well I need to check on the generator real quickly I will be back in a moment!" Professor Membrane was gone quickly and shut his lab door; Dib was still registering as Zim walked in with a large smirk on his face.

Dib shouted," Ahhh the alien is attacking Gaz, quick the blaster!" Zim shouted," Silence Earth pig, it was your father who invited me in was it not, I ZIM am forced to stay here hopefully your head explodes while I am here, because then it might me a bit smaller." Dib growled and said," It's not large it is normal sized why does everyone say that!"

Gaz shook her head and said," So our dad invited you to stay with us, why?" Zim looked over to her a quick memory of before appeared and he quickly shooed it way, he said," why yes Gaz-human he did invite me to stay, we ran into each other while he was coming here and he recognized the greatness of Zim from when he first saw me and said to visit my friend the dirt brother."

Dib sighed and walked back over to the TV, Mysterious Mysteries was on at the time, Zim shook his head and said," that man is really weird, I thought he would have been fired after the mighty ZIM ruined it for him!" Gaz shook her head as well and responded," Nope I guess not, we'll see you later I'm going to my room, and none of you disturb me or else you will pay!"

Zim nodded his head as he walked over to the living area, he rose his nonexistent eyebrow as he saw the appliances that looked like the Membrane human, Dib said," My dad is really into himself, it is kind of creepy." Zim turned and nodded slowly in agreement, moving over he sat down and looked at the TV as well.

After ten minutes his antennae's were bent down and his eye was twitching, turning he asked," Why are you watching this, it isn't even that good, almost all of it is fake or not real?" Dib shook his head and said," I must for the glory of the myths, plus I might miss a good episode, why what do you watch when you're bored?" Zim looked around and said," Ehh, whatever I see on that interests Zim, that or I stare outside for excessive amounts of time."

The lab door swung open as Membrane walked out, shutting it quickly he turned into the kitchen and quickly exited, he said," Well now that I am done where shall we go to eat?" Dib shrugged and said," I would say to ask Gaz but she is just going to pick Bloaty's, I hate to suggest this but Zim do you have an idea?"

Zim shrugged and said," Not sure, I can go for anything at this point, luckily my stomach has learned to tolerate the filth foods, let Gaz-human choose, at least then Zim will not be held responsible if one or the other gets sick." Dib sighed and said," Well there is your answer then, just ask Gaz dad." Professor Membrane almost flew up the stairs as he ran up them; knocking on the door he opened it slightly and said," Alright Gaz it is your choice to choose where to eat tonight!"

Membrane nodded as she responded and said," Very well, get ready and we will head out soon enough!" Professor Membrane walked casually down the stairs as he approached the two still sitting down, shaking his head he said," This show is not built on facts you know, how can you stand it, if you want a good show watch this!"

Membrane snatched the remote and hit a few buttons, the channel turned on right as it started, the sign read," Probing the Membranes of Science." Zim watched as it started, Professor Membrane walked out (**clearly an older episode, he obviously isn't there really….. Or is he?**) and nodded to the camera he began," Hello viewers I am glad to bring you back to another exciting episode, this one is by far my favorite however, you see today I am going to show you something I have recently built I call it the Mega Endurance Field Manipulator 3000! With this device you can easily manipulate the field around another person and can actually move them freely with the machine actually controlling what they do, is it not pure science and genius, let us hear it for the MEFM 3000!"

Dib glared at Zim and said," Is that what you used on me three weeks ago when I couldn't control my arms and legs and dumped that soda on that teacher nearby?"

Zim whistled innocently and said," I don't know what you mean, it was all you I had nothing to do with it, why would I do such a thing, the mighty Zim using your father's inventions to help me make a fool of you, ha-ha you are so funny to think such a thing." He laughed strangely, Dib smiled and hid his chuckling as he said," you use my dad's Ideas don't you?"

Zim glared at Dib as he continued to chuckle, Professor Membrane said," well now do you have one of those as well, so you are a man of SCIENCE as well Zim?" Zim nodded slowly trying to make sure that was the correct response, Professor Membrane lifted his head up and said," well it seems I may have found what I was looking for, boys please one of you tell Gaz that it might take another ten minutes to leave, I need to make a call!" Dib said quickly as he left," Zim is going!"

Zim hissed angrily as he stood up and marched away, Zim climbed up the stairs slowly as he walked over to Gaz' room, the door was slightly open as he peered in, she had just stepped out of the bathroom from the shower as she dried off and removed her towel, she slipped on her clothes afterwards but it was long enough to cause a blush to appear on Zim's face.

Backing away he acted as if he had just arrived and knocked on her door, she asked," Who is it?" Zim said," I-it's Zim, I was coming to inform you that your father unit has stalled the original time as to make a quick call and says approximately ten minutes." Gaz pushes the door open causing Zim to back away startled.

Walking past him he slowly followed behind her, the two walked down the stairs, Zim heading back over to the couch as Gaz walked out the door, Dib asked," Hey where are you going?" Gaz sighed angrily and said," I'm going to wait outside if that's all right, sheesh don't whine so much." Dib glared at the door as she left.

Gaz looked around before pulling a small object from her purse, putting it to her lips she lit it with a match, inhaling a bit of the cigarette she blew the smoke out in a quick little line. She continued for five minutes before she heard a slight chuckle from above her, she heard," Well it seems the Gaz-human has a little secret does she?"

Zim smiled down as he spider walked the rest of the way down with his metal legs, glaring slightly she said," Alright I guess you caught me, so what are you up to because something tells me there is more to your little game here?" Zim chuckled darkly and said," No not Zim, he would never plan against the Dib filth while he is a guest, who would have given you that idea?"

She could tell he was telling her yes with how he was responding to her question, smiling quickly she said," Just don't get me while you do it, because that would be bad for the both of us, now then I guess it is time to head inside, see you." She dropped the cigarette and quickly stomped it out, turning she reentered the house, Zim following after.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Guests

Dib rose an eyebrow and asked," Um how exactly did you get outside Zim?" Zim responded calmly," Robot legs." Dib shook his head and said," You could have used the door?" Zim smirked and said," And miss the look on your face, the mighty Zim would never miss that chance." Dib sighed and continued his show, one of the doors swung open as Professor Membrane walked out.

Looking to his wrist he said," Alright, let's get going you three, time is of the essence, and afterwards we shall engage in a movie since I believe that is what a family does together!" He placed a book down before he walked out, Zim looked at it, it read," Beginners Guide to Family Night" Zim chuckled under his breath and followed them.

Zim was surprised at the speed the man was traveling, passing by three motorcycles and a cop car he quickly slammed the breaks and parked the car, Zim was still clutching his chest trying to make sure his heart (**or whatever actually pumps blood through his body, probably his Squeedily-spooch**) was still working, Professor Membrane opened the back seat and helped them out.

Zim cringed at the building, he could still remember the horrid poorly made machines that roamed inside, gulping slightly he continued into the building with the others. They picked out a table, Dib sat on the window side near Gaz, so he had to sit on the window side of Professor Membrane. Zim noticed that Professor Membrane didn't seem to eat the food there, although he himself wasn't really eating it either, but what held the human from eating it.

Dib noticed Zim's curios expression and said," Dad usually doesn't eat the food here, something to do with the condense of what's in it, but he will eat it when he needs to, he doesn't really like it here that much, but as long as we are happy with it he is happy to take us." Zim was surprised he answered his question so quickly and didn't even yell at him about being an alien yet, but that was sure to follow at some point.

Professor Membrane said," So son, how long have you and Zim known each other?" Dib responded," Um, since fourth grade or so I think?" Professor Membrane nodded and said," You know I remember my first friend; of course he was the first to go at the sleep over….. No one touches MY science experiment and gets away with trying to steal it…."

Professor Membrane spent the rest of the time at the dinner explaining what happened at the sleep over, Zim had heard most of it, but it was still a very interesting story, Professor Membrane finished," And after that day I knew I was destined to use my science to better the world! Anyway I think it is about time we get back, get a takeout box and meet me by the car!"

Zim stretched his arms since he hadn't moved much in the time spent listening and sitting at the table, he finished off the remainder of pizza and hopped down, Gaz and Dib followed after gathering the take out box and quickly entered the car. Membrane drove just as fast as he did when he was heading there as he did driving back, with a slight twist of the wheel the car spun a few times before parking perfectly into the lot.

Zim shook his head as dizziness rushed to his head, he wobbled as he got out of the car, Dib was similar but he was more used to it so they were able to move easier, it took a whole ten minutes to enter the house and finally reach the couch were they were supposed to watch some movie, if it went on like this he was going to go insane.

The movie started out alright, there was a girl who was playing in a field outside of a school, but about ten minutes in the girl ended up in the school's boiler room, a man with a black mask and two slits to see out of approached her, he chuckled slowly as he reached out and grabbed her by the hair. She screamed and tried to kick him but he just laughed at her attempt, moving forward he positioned her above the opening to the boiler, he released her in and her agonizing screams echoed through the school.

Zim was interested in the movie, Dib seemed a bit concerned at the level of violence and the gory scene with the janitor and the mean bully that got a beat down from him, Gaz smirked as she could tell when something bad would happen to one of the preppy girls who were too stupid to understand what was going on around them.

Professor Membrane was twitching slightly; he was definitely not used to being away from his technology this long and was most likely hoping it would end soon. Zim was outraged as the credits rolled across the screen for the end of the movie, he shouted," What that is not possible, how could that petite girl have launched the killer into the boiler, he was like twice her size, the mighty Zim protests this ending!"

Dib sighed and slapped his head he said," Don't whine, of course he died, it's a horror movie, almost all of them end up either with the killer being caught, killed, or they escape, sure it doesn't make sense, but they're not going to let him win you know?" Zim was still furious and glared at the screen again, Professor Membrane nodded his head.

He said," Yes Zim you are definitely right, her body mass and weight would never have been able to push his body mass the five feet up it would have needed to get into the opening above them, oh if only science had been involved it would have been easier to solve such a problem!" Zim smirked at Dib and said," You see, even the parental unit agrees with the might Zim!"

Dib grumbled as he walked past Zim and walked up the stairs into his room. Zim pulled the blanket that one of them had given him up, and wrapped himself in it; his eyes glistened in the moon light as he gazed out into the open sky. He could not sleep just yet and still was trying to reason with himself all that was running through his head.

A sudden creaking caught his attention as the front door seemed to open slightly, a shadow appeared from behind it, Zim shrunk down as he tried to seem less noticeable, two figures appeared in the door, one had a strange metal device in his hands, he was slapped by the other one as he said," Why would he be here, this isn't even his base, get your tracker fixed!"

The other one rubbed his head and said," Sorry but it did register this house or home or whatever as the location." The other shook his head again as he walked away, the other quickly but quietly shutting the door before running after him. Zim stood from his spot, turning to look outside he could see the figure more clearly in the moonlight.

They were both the same height, the one who had the tracker was wearing a purple winter coat, he had long black hair and green eyes, or so they looked, his outfit was mainly the coat that was very fluffy looking and wrapped his whole body, he had black pants on as well as dark purple shoes, on his back was a backpack.

The other guy was wearing a similar jacket but it was a dark crimson red, his eyes were a yellow color, he had white hair that went over one of his eyes, he was wearing a medallion over his neck, he also had a backpack. Zim couldn't place it at first, but he could swear he had seen them somewhere, they just seemed so familiar.

Slowly he walked out of the house, trying to stay hidden he moved along the edge of the snow until he was about ten to fifteen feet away, he heard the one wearing red say," Why didn't we just ask Gir or whatever where he was, it definitely would have saved us time trying to locate him ourselves, I mean we were there right?"

Zim was even more surprised, he thought," Wait did they say Gir?" The other one said," but Red how would we have found him even if we asked, it isn't like he was with Zim?" Zim instantly rose from the ground he was crouched behind, he said while saluting quickly," My Tallest what are you doing here?" Red and Purple jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance.

Red cleared his throat and said," Oh yes, um well it seems that we were kind of sent through a teleporter and ended up on this planet about a month ago… So we decided to go and look for you, after we were able to build a tracker device from pieces you Gir gave us we were able to track you here….. Wait what are you doing here?"

Zim was a bit surprised he asked," Why were you looking for me?" Red scratched his head and said," Well since you are the only actual invader here that we know, it would be easier to get back to the Massive with the help of someone who at least knows about Irken technology." Zim scratched his chin, he asked," But why did you not send a signal to the Massive to come and get you?"

Red gritted his teeth and said," Damn it all Zim, can you help us or not?" Zim was taken back a bit by the sudden hostile act, he quickly responded," Well I suppose, but it will take a few days, you will have to stay at my house for the remainder of this weekend." Purple asked curiously," Um what is this weekend?" Zim was heading back to the house and said," It is the time of the week where I don't have to go to the dreaded Skool, and Skool is where I have been learning of the pig humans, head back to my base and wait for me, I will be back tomorrow."

Red and Purple still had much to ask but decided against wasting more time than they had since the night was becoming colder, Zim pulled at the door to see that it was locked, a sudden chill rushed his back as he shook from the cold, climbing up the house he found the window he had used to climb out earlier was still open, reentering the house he scurried down the stairs and made it back to the couch he was sleeping on.

The night went by quickly and he was awoken rather abruptly as someone shoved him off of the couch, rubbing his now bruised head he glared up to see Gaz smirking down at him, she said," Oops sorry about that." She sat down and flipped the TV on, Zim sighed and pushed himself up, and he noticed that Dib was in the kitchen, smirking to himself he slowly crawled across the room.

Behind him now making sure no sound was made as he tapped his shoulder, Dib jumped a foot before glaring back at Zim, he shouted," don't do that, I hate it when Gaz does that and I will beat you with an umbrella if you do it again!" Zim smirked and said," Pease, your inferior weapon threat does not scare Zim, he has seen thousands of these umbrellas and they do not pose a threat to Zim."

A shock of pain rang through Zim's head as he backed away rubbing his forehead were a mark was visible, holding up the umbrella again, Dib says," Not going to hurt you huh?" Zim growled as he tackled Dib to the ground, he shouts," How dare you hit the superior skull of Zim!" Dib shoved him off and said," How dare you invade our planet!"

Zim shouted back," How dare you look at me with such an immense head!" Dib growled and said," It's not large!" "If both of you don't stop it right now I will personally ring you both by the necks and make you wish you were at each other's mercy!" Dib and Zim quickly backed away and quieted down, Gaz held her glare another minute before turning back to the television.

Professor Membrane barged in and said," Alright everyone who is ready to start hanging decoration and putting up the tree for _Christmas_." Zim asked," Uh that is the third time Zim has herd the parental unit say Christmas like that, is it a bother… will squids eat our heads!" Zim recoiled from a thought about the horrible robotic squid he had created.

Dib said," Yah it has something to-" Professor Membrane shouted," Christmas is when that fat jolly man comes around, it isn't Christmas I don't like, it is _Santa_, but Santa is always mixed with Christmas therefore I need to be angry at Santa in every way, that fat man tricked me once, but no longer, I will have my revenge you can all count on that!" He glared off into the distance, Dib waving a hand in his face trying to get his attention.

Zim said," So he does this every year?" Dib hopped down after his futile effort and said," No not really only when Santa is brought up or Christmas some times." Zim noticed it again, how Dib was answering his questions right away instead of trying to rid the Earth of him, shaking his head he remembered the events of last night and remembered what he had to do.

Rushing to the door he shouted," Zim must check on Gir, I will return later since I have already survived one day, it will not kill him a second." Rushing out before any question he quickly made his way back to his home, the snow slowing him down do to it being everywhere in sight, sighing as he finally dragged himself to the door he managed to shove his way in and close it behind him, sliding to the floor exhausted from the storm and snow.

There were three figures now in front of him, or at least on the couch nearby, Gir was smiling back and forth between Purple and then to Red, Red who noticed Zim quickly shot up and rushed over he said," Finally Zim, this thing has been nothing but talking to us since we got here, it is pure torture how can you possible stand listening to him?"

Zim shrugged and merely said," I do my best, for I am Zim!" Red shook his head quickly and said," Alright then Zim, like we told you yesterday we need your help to get the Massive back." Zim turned slowly after beginning to walk away, he asked," What do you mean get the Massive back?" The two rubbed the back of their heads, Purple said," It was kind of….. Overtaken." Zim's eyes were wide open, this was way trickier then he first thought.


	4. Chapter 4: An Irken Problem

Red could tell by the look on Zim's face that he was trying to calculate and find out what was going on, sighing he said," Listen Zim, three days ago approximately The Massive picked up a large cruiser passing by the same quadrants as us, we continued to monitor it until it reached us, this ship however was longer then the Massive, we were larger in size while it had us beat in length, sending out a communication we got them on monitor. The being within it was tall, his skin color was white as this snow substance outside, his eyes were pitch black and he had no facial expression that we could tell, he said in a monotone voice," Greeting Irkens, I am Lord Maldrek, I have come from a distant galaxy past section L-23 in the Baldronauk Galaxy, if you surrender now there may be some room left for a few of your people to live." We laughed at him at first but since his expression didn't change we quickly realized he was not joking, smiling still we instantly called for arms and opened fired…. Only it didn't even damage his ship. He shook his head before saying," I thought so; it looks like another ship will be added to my collection." He pressed a button before the connection was cut. Our ship suddenly lost power and a pod shot out of his ship, he entered our ship and managed to send us here with a device in his gauntlet."

Zim asked," But how did he take down the Massive, how many men did he take to stop the armed forces of the Irkens that Zim knows for sure are top of the line ready?" Purple said," Oh he was by himself." Zim's eyes widened again, he asked in astonishment," What impossible, how could a mere lower life form take down the Irken race, it is not possible, we are the rulers of the universe, Zim has seen the charts?"

Red stated," The galaxy he pointed out is actually in a recess of space that is an entire black hole, it seems he is able to use them as warp gates somehow, he was able to get to us faster that way, you see that galaxy used to have one large planet that used the sun in the distance for warmth, until several stars ended up exploding nearer to it that caused a massive one to engulf the entire thing, it is strange that he has come this far for this goal, to take over when we were so close, it's almost like he has been watching us, it hurts me to ask this but can you help us Zim…."

Zim scratched his chin in thought, walking around he said," But Zim is so close to the task at hand here! Didn't you need me to keep up my work here before making me figure out how to get you back to the Massive?" Red slanted his eyes as Purple poked Gir and tried to figure out how it was still functioning right, Red said angrily," Zim! We need to get back to the Massive and check for survivors, we aren't sure why that guy sent us here but he has some goal at hand and I sure want to know how he got around the most superior of life for so long."

Zim hopped up and down and said," I know what must be done my Tallest!" He dragged there name out before continuing," We need to find out why he is out here first, if Zim sends you there now it won't benefit you if you are thrown back here again?" Red growled under his breath as he mumbled," Great so I'm stuck on Earth and worse I am stuck with Zim as a housemate….."

Purple turned from his spot on the couch and said," Well he is probably heading back to that large headed fellow kids house, he was there yesterday right?" Red gave a questioning look and asked," How did you know whose house it was?" Purple shrugged and said," It had lightning running around it, from Zim's description of that boys house that is what it looks like."

Red turned back to Zim and spat out, losing all of his patience," I am heading down into your lab Zim, if I get bombarded with something stupid by your computer I will get you later…" Moving to the elevator he moved down into the lab as Zim turned to Purple and asked," So my tallest care to explain more of this being to me, I wish to know who I am fighting?"

Purple picked up his drink that he took from Zim's fridge and said," Well from what I can tell (slurp) the being is quite tall….." Zim gestured for him to go on," Well he was rather mean; he hit me, it hurt. His ship shoots laser beams that scorched ours, he even managed to blow up the snack ship, we tried to save them but he wouldn't let us, he is cruel."

Zim scratched his head again and said," Do not worry my Tallest, no one is a match for the mighty Zim. Zim will be going now and will report when he finds more on how to get you back to the Massive, yes Zim will do this!" Zim rushed out of his home again, Purple snacked on chips and said," He is mean isn't he, that guy totally destroyed my chips!"

Zim was still processing what he had learned as he rushed through the cold morning trying to make it back to the Membrane household, as much as he despised the fact, he had to request the help of the Dib-human. Circling the next few blocks he finally made it back to the large home, knocking on the door he waited for someone to answer, it took only a few more seconds before it was thrown open.

Dib sighed and stepped out of the way, Zim slanted his eyes at him as he watched him before stepping inside, the Professor was rushing up from his lab as he had entered, nodding his head he said," Ah your back Zim, Don't worry it should only take a little longer and we may start working on family things! Why don't you go with Dib out on his annual hunt and try to help him be less INSANE!"

Rushing back down into his lab he slammed it shut and locked it, turning Zim said," Dib-human where is your lab!" Dib glared at him and asked," Why do you need it?" Zim growled as he pulled on his antennae and shouts," No time, Zim must see something that is in space, you have the only working telescope and signaler device!" Dib asked," What happened to yours….?"

Zim grumbled and replied," Gir blew it up…." Dib chuckled as he walked away, smiling he said," it seems your robot is going against you Zim, and I have the only working telescope that you can use, that is funny!" Zim growls and shouts," Fool you do not understand the seriousness of this, DOOM is to ensure, a being who can take on the Irkens is surely a foe that will claim Earth as his own!"

Dib slanted his eyes, he asked while heading up to his room," Exactly what is it you mean by, another being who can take on the Irken, Zim?" Zim rushes by him, he replies," The Tallest have told me of this, yes my Tallest, they tell me that this being took them down with ease if this is true then I Zim will not take over the Earth before this being."

Dib quickly got in his way and shouts in Zim's face," How do I know this isn't just a ploy to get me to allow you in my room and allow you to touch my things so you can take over, huh, huh how do I know, huh?" He continues poking Zim, finally growing annoyed Zim shouts," Get your hands off of me you _filthy _earth creature, Zim would never lie if it was about him failing his mission to take over, as insane as the mighty Zim failing sounds it is true I would never say it!" Dib sighs as he opens his door and allows him in, he says," If it's not true I will get you for this….."

Zim wiped the remark away as he shoved the human aside, entering the room he noticed a whole bunch of pictures and posters of different paranormal things that he had recorded, shaking the creepy feeling away that was slowly climbing up his spine he says turning," Where is your telescope so that Zim may observe the said object he needs to see hmm?"

Dib growled as he said," It's right over here, but know this, use this to get the earth under your leaders controls and I won't hold back from my arsenal of weaponry at my disposal." Zim smirked into his face as he says," Zim will do as he pleases Dib beast; you best remember that in your mammoth sized head." Dib growled as he said clenching his teeth," It's not that big!"

Zim rolled his eyes before turning to the telescope, pulling at several switches he tried to get it to work, frustrated he began whacking it with his head trying to get it to work, Dib shoved him aside as he typed in a pass code on the terminal nearby to it, the box which was sealed rather tight was now expanded out as it stretched out before circling itself, extending out several meters before stopping outside of his window.

Zim snatching the telescope quickly began to adjust the high powered telescope to the necessary coordinates for the Massive's closest destination, his eyes widened in surprises as he eyes laid upon the damaged and badly wrecked ship he had always worshipped as if it were the grandest in the fleet of its cruisers, which was now lying in a field of debris from countless other Irken Ships. Nearby however his eyes caught glimpse of a long and black ship, several strange cannons extended from its side, along the top extended one of the longest cannons Zim had ever seen on any vessel of war, it was hard to make out much other details other than the rough edges that jutted of.

Pulling away from the telescope he says under his breath," This doesn't look good, what type of ship is that, I do not recall a ship that is designed like that to have ever been recorded." Dib barely hearing him looks through his telescope as well, he however could only get a glimpse of the destroyed Massive along with its debris.

Dib adjusted the angle trying to get a better view of the ship, his monitor however not reaching far enough to see anything other than its main hull and scattered pieces. Turning Dib says," I take it that is your leaders ship then, well it seems the mighty Irkens aren't exactly prepared for everything are they Zim?"

Zim instantly snapped his eyes towards him, hissing he says," How dare you insult the Irkens, they are not dumb humans, we are a far superior race one that shall not be trifled with so easily, Zim will take the being responsible all on his own and destroy him, for Zim is the greatest and none can defeat the Almighty Zim!"

Dib growled as he said," I don't care about you or your race, my dad may have invited you into our house because he doesn't know anything about my life, but he thought it would somehow make me happy if you were there, of course I hate everything about you and will expose you for the evil alien you are, what I have seen shows me that you're not the great almighty race you thought you were, your just a sad race looking for attention and I will stop you before you can conquer our planet!"

Zim chuckled as he said," Ah but you have failed to the mighty Zim before, so there is nothing you can do to scare Zim into believing you can defeat him." Dib rolled his eyes before saying," I beat you all the time Zim, since when have you beaten me with anything involving your goal to take over the planet?" Zim replies," That is merely fair sportsmanship, if Zim wanted to beat you he would."

Dib shoves Zim out of his room as he says," Just stay out of my room, you can deal with this problem on your own, as far as I'm concerned this problem only effects your takeover of our planet." Zim spins around as he walks down the stairs; he guessed that would happen seeing as how they were mortal foes and all, it would be a pleasure to destroy him in time.

As Zim continued walking he was stopped as Gaz appeared in front of him, she says," So someone beat up your tallest ship huh?" Zim asks," What who told you this, what would make you think the mighty Irkens could fall to someone, are you plotting with the mammoth head!" Gaz rolls her eyes as she says slanting them," Um I can hear through the walls idiot, you guys were shouting loud enough."

Zim sighs as he says," Yes it is true, however it is only a fluke, the mighty Zim is sure that the being caught the Tallest off guard so they can beat him when they need too, and Zim will destroy him for his attempt to takedown the Irkens, for there is none that can takedown the mighty ZIM!" After shouting his name Gaz shutters in annoyance before saying," Zim that is stupid, that being beat your tallest because he could, if you're going to take him down, it certainly isn't going to be easy."

Zim growls as he says leaning closer," How dare you insult the Tallest like that, how could this being possibly be better than them, they are the leaders who have taken it upon themselves to conquer the universe and you say that they cannot beat this one man alone?" Gaz glares directly at him as she says," I am never wrong Zim, your leaders will not beat him this being obviously has better fighting capabilities and has trained longer in combat, he won because he is better than them, just like I am better then you."

Zim slant his eyes again as he says," How dare you address yourself higher then Zim, Zim is much better then all humans, you may not be like the rest of the smelly pig heads but that does not make you better than me!" She smirks as she replies," your right, being better then you just makes me better then you, now go complain about it to your leaders." Zim says to himself," Zim can't believe she thought she was better than me, sure it was practically true, but Zim would never admit to such a thing!" flinging the door outwards he exits the home heading back to his base.

**Sorry for not updating in a while, this story kind of ran out of ideas with me, but after some thinking I was able to finish this one and got the fifth one started, hopefully it will be updated soon, sorry for waiting so long!**


	5. Chapter 5: Troubles Arise

The Massive, a once proud and noble ship of the Irkens now drifted motionless along with the rubble and debris from the countless ships that were caught in the destructive rampage that befell the ship as it was bombarded with artillery fire, a shadow drifted over its once magnificent hull, the shadow belonging to the very ship responsible for its condition.

Inside a few hundred of the thousands of Irkens that were on the vessel, sat in locked cages made from a strange plasmic energy beam, a four legged creature scampered along the metal flooring as it gazed at each of them, the creature stood a few feet taller than all of them, organic components were within its metal body as its blue eye continued observing them, the metal piece which was attached to its mouth moved up and down as it said," I am Gelst of the Balrine Empire, our ruler and commander of the new order, has given you lucky few the chance at redemption, you have been saved from the death that has befallen the others of your race and that will continue as our ruler sees fit, praise now, he who has given you your life as to allow you the opportunity to continue you existence."

The robot clasped its two arms together waiting for the Irkens to do the same, one of the Irkens shouts," We will never degrade ourselves to such a vulgar and disgraceful act against our Tallest, such thing has never been heard of or been conceived as a choice!" The robot buzzed as it said," But our ruler has granted you your life, is it not that which you care most for in the universe?"

The Irken says," Of course not, we of the Irken Race, serve our Tallest to our dying breath, there should be none that would degrade themselves to following this leader of yours, our leaders will send for us and kill you all for defying the Irkens there rightful rule!" the robot slammed its fists against the ground as it shouts," you disgraceful little worms, our ruler has given you your life and this is how you repay him, such an act of vile blasphemy shall not be taken lightly!"

A plasma whip appeared from its hand as it walked towards the Irken who spoke out, a few of the other Irkens backed away as he approached him. Gelst says," I will give you one final chance to redeem your rude behavior and save yourself from the fate of the rest of your kind!" The Irken turned his head as he says," I would rather have been blown apart then to have been kept alive."

The robot turned a bright red color, it's once blue color completely gone, as it shouts," You will not denounce out leader in such a foul way and be kept at breath to continue such a rant!" The whip would have collided with them Irken until a hand grabbed the plasma whip absorbing it, the alien robot Gelst turned, instantly bowing as his eyes laid rest upon his leader.

Gelst says as his leader gestures for him to rise," Your highness, this alien waste has denied your most generous and kind notion to become a follower and to continue its existence, he clearly deserves your highest punishment that I can bestow upon his sorrowful soul and body." The alien glared at the Irken, the Irken glaring right back at him.

The leader began to chuckle, which soon broke out into an insane like laughter, the alien robot Gelst backed away horrified as he hid behind several of the Irkens who had already alleged themselves. The leader bent down as his laughter instantly stopped, he unlocked the cage before looking at the Irken, his cold black eyes gazed at the Irken who was shivering from the chill that was sent down his spine.

The leader said with acid in his voice," You would deny me your allegiance merely because of some oath you took to your leaders, as my young friend has said here, I have given you your life, right now in your hands you hold life and death within your grasp, your choice now will decide your fate in my universe." The Irken said after shaking for a few minutes," It's like you say then, I hold life and death in my hands, too bad for you however, is that your right."

The Irken pulled from his pack a Laser like tool, he pierced it straight through the leaders chest as the end of the device sent a shockwave into his body before launching the leader backwards, black blood managed to hit the Irken and even a few of the other caged aliens, the robot alien snatched the Irken by the neck as he slams him up to the cage, pulling out a long dagger he shouts," May no mercy come to you in your after life!"

"NO!" The robot instantly stopped his dagger before it made contact, approaching again the leader, who still had the weapon pierced through his chest, said," No…. I like this one….." The leader chuckles as he removes the weapon from his chest, the wound instantly healing as he throws the item to the Irken, catching it as the leader walks by, turning slightly he says," Bring him to the control center in exactly three hours understood?" Gelst replies quickly," Of course sir like always."

Gelst quickly placed all the Irkens back into the cages to be evaluated, two however followed the leader, as they enter the control room the leader says," Now then, I believe you already know who I am since you are the main control men of that ship, but just in case you have forgotten who I am, I am Lord Maldrek, I am of need of men who can work with the control systems as well as intercept transmissions, the ship you are in now is called the Devastator, I constructed it to conceal some of the most deadly weapons known to the universe, but such a large ship also required intelligent followers, I have several grand followers but there is countless more I will need for the main goal in mind, I want you two posted on the two leveled platforms above me an keep an eye on the readings, understood correct?"

The two Irkens glanced to each other, turning back they each say," Yes Lord Maldrek!" Each used a silver pad to float onto the platforms above, as they began to scan over there controls, they became surrounded by a field of plasma energy, the leader says before they overreacted," Calm yourselves, it is simply the shielding system that prevents outside interference, without your safety who would be able to control the most important aspect of this ship?"

The two Irkens glanced to each other again, they didn't recall such a thing on there ship, what was the point of it, one of them asks," Why do we need them?" Lord Maldrek says as he sits upon his throne," simple really, I provide the most excellent care and devotion to the safety of all my followers, the simple request in return is that you do as I say, you are just as valuable of an asset to this goal at hand as I am, we are as equals, I only oversee the process, but in time we will all benefit…."

The two Irkens once again glanced towards each other, the same Irken asks," Why is that, we can be replaced if that is required, all of the Tallest have replaced countless numbers of Irkens who have fallen because of battle." Lord Maldrek replies," Well I'm not a Tallest now am I, they may not have the same consideration for a worthy member as I do, I seem cold hearted for a reason, because the universe has wronged me for so many of a millennia, it almost brings a tear to one's eye…. But not mine….."

The two Irkens nodded towards each other before accessing them main terminals and preparing the ships main fuel lines for their energy reserves. As the two continued their work Lord Maldrek asks," What are your names?" the two looked up at him, as he was now facing them, the one on the right says," I am Kiege sir." The one on the left says," I am Tarn." Lord Maldrek waves his hand as he says," Alright Tarn and Kiege you two are now head of all technical matters, you control all of the main systems and the people who will be assigned under you, is that alright with you two?"

The two nodded as Kiege says," Yes we understand, and thank you for the positions." Tarn replies," Yes truly we both thank you for allowing us to continue our regular jobs from the Massive on this ship." Lord Maldrek responds," It is my pleasure." His eye flashed slightly as the two went back to work, rising from his throne he walks into another section of the room, a card slot appeared as he quickly entered.

"The nerve of that pig human and her insistent craving to prove the Mighty ZIM wrong, I will have the last laugh when the time is right, oh the sweetness of the laugh which ZIM will have!" Zim continued his rant as he marched through the blinding snow which had grown far worse than the night's previous storm, as h marched up to his door he could hear three voices within, strange he only knew that the Tallest were there, and GIR would never raise his voice to such an extent.

Opening the door Zim was surprised to see his Tallest who were glaring at the man in white who almost ranged to their height, Zim knew exactly who it was because of the zigzag hair he had, Tallest Red (disguised as a human) shouts," How dare you suggest that I lack the proper knowledge of how to lead ones nation!" Professor Membrane says," You do lack it if your idea of ruling others, is simply bossing them around, that will get you nowhere, if you want to rule you have to build up your system and create an Empire that you rule altogether, any other action will prove ineffective against any man on Earth!"

Purple says nearby," But if you force them to listen, then there not truly on your side and will rebel against you, you have to make them side with you, otherwise your leadership will crumble?" Professor Membrane counters," AH HA, but if you insinuate that you are as they are, then that leaves for debate of who should rule, even though you suggest you should rule, the idea you planted in their brains that they are skilled and able to rule themselves will cause a war among them all, causing a worldwide pandemic and eventual collapse of all systems!"

Red and Purple both shook from anger, this man was so tricky to work around! Zim clears his throat as he says," Dib beast father unit, what are you doing presenting yourself in Zim's home?" The three turned to look at him, Professor Membrane says, his voice much calmer," Hello there um…. Zim, I was merely discussing with your uncles here different forms of control, I must admit they almost had me for a second, but how can one not love such an engaging battle of the mind!"

Red says," Indeed, I must admit myself this human here is very difficult to work around, his takeover theories rival the top strategies of our people." Professor Membrane says," Now as to why I am here, you might want to know that someone left this on my door this morning, not sure the total relevance and all but I thought it might interest you more." Professor Membrane walked by Zim, as he handed it to him, he leans down and says," Might want to keep these away from Dib's eyes." He chuckles before leaving.

Zim confused looks at the object his eyes widening slightly in surprise, someone had taken a picture of him and Gaz kissing, his eyes shook as he says barely audible," Zim doesn't like where this could possibly lead….. Nah whatever won't cause any problems for me in the long run anyway." Tossing the picture it fluttered away into the breeze as he whistled walking towards the Tallest.

Red says pulling a bag of chips from the table," Now tell us Zim did you find anything useful to help us or do we need to waste more time here then necessary before getting back to the Massive?" Zim rubbed the back of his head as he says," Yes well the Amazing Zim, has found that the Massive is… well not in primal conditions, it was harmed very badly."

Red snapped his eyes towards Zim as he says," What, that ship is the pride of the Irken technology, it is the Tallest's main war machine and meant for any combat, I suppose it can be fixed up though, I guess a job well done is in order this time, now then Zim, could you please go into your lab and begin to set up your computer to register to our voices and commands." Zim nodded before rushing into the elevator nearby.

As Zim entered his lab he heard a sigh as his computer asks," Let me guess, something else went wrong didn't it?" Zim shakes his head, the computer beeps a few times before saying," GIR blew something up?" He shakes his head again, the computer beeps a few more times before saying," the Tallest asked you to upgrade my system to respond to them?" Zim nods as he says," And also try to add some more data into your system about an alien known as Lord Maldrek, it may be useful to the mighty Zim's plans." The computer beeped as it said," Affirmative sir, I will call you when the upgrade is complete."

Zim walked into another section of his base as he began to type on his computer, although Zim hated to admit it, the Gaz girl had given him a good idea, if he were to train with the Tallest then all of them could possibly take down the threat altogether, although he knew that the much outranking and overpowering Tallest would probably deny him the request, he already had a fool proof plan to make sure they would accept the training, it was quite possibly his most brilliant plan yet, smiling to himself he says," And I shall concur the planet in the glorious name of the Tallest and Zim will be rewarded with great praise!"


	6. Chapter 6: ?

It took the computer an entire day to update its software to the necessary capabilities in order to follow the Tallest's instructions, Zim appeared within the room waiting for the computer to tell him if everything was done, the computer sighed as Zim already had his foot tapping against the ground, the computer says," Zim you just got here how can you already be waiting on me to tell you something, never mind I was able to update all of my software to the required functions, the being known as Lord Maldrek didn't come up much from any known system that my sensors could attach to."

Zim stared blankly at the computer for a few minutes; the computer sighed again and said," There wasn't data on Lord Maldrek on any computer alright?" Zim growls slightly as he says," this will not do, how can there be no data on this being, Zim has seen the records himself, they are so vast one could become lost in the assortment of strange files forever."

The computer beeped before responding," Well sir, if I could latch onto higher networks into farther reaches of space, there might be a computer I can latch on that will have the sufficient data required." Zim nodded as he walked away and said," Begin updating then, Zim will be back soon, send for Zim when the update is complete, I will tell the Tallest that the new command functions are already installed."

Zim entered the elevator once again and quickly headed to the top floor, the Tallest were not present in any of the rooms as he gazed around, Zim scratched his head as he thought," I wonder where the Tallest went?" He spotted a note on the ground, snatching it up he read," MEEES AND THE TALL GUYS WEHENTS TO TACOS, BE BAC SOON." Zim scratched his head trying to comprehend what GIR wrote.

Exiting his home Zim began the long trek back to the Membrane house, he knew there was something with today but couldn't quite place it, he could hear some people laughing and saw some snow thrown over his head as he continued walking, he finally arrived at the house and entered. Gaz was in the living room playing her Game Slave and Dib happened to be walking down the stairs.

Glaring at each other again Zim walks into the house as he sits in the living room trying to think, he didn't know why he came back to this retched place, then again any opportunity to mess with your enemy was a golden one to take, smirking he looks to Dib who was now in the kitchen atop the counter trying to grab something. He glanced around looking for any umbrellas that were nearby him before he approached, pushing him forward Dib hit into the counter as he fell from where he was standing.

Dib glares at him as he says," I hate you…" Zim smirks and says," It is Zim's pleasure to make your pain so, and this hatred is nothing to Zim's despised feeling towards you pig beast!" Dib kicked the end of the counter knocking the glass of water off of it and causing it to his Zim, flailing his arms slightly he shouts as he rubs his face and arms as they make a sizzling noise, rolling on the ground he continues thrashing and shouting until the burning stops, slowly rising he glares at Dib who does the same.

Pushing them both aside, Gaz walked by them into the kitchen, as she gathered a few things she says," You two are idiots…" Pushing past them she quickly begins her game again. Zim growled slightly before turning his attention away from Dib, glancing around he notices that there was a tree inside of their home, wrapped boxes were underneath it and placed around it.

Zim says," Ah yes, that is what Zim forgot, these three days were breaking for this Christmas weren't they? Tell Zim why these wrapped boxes lye under this tree?" Dib sighs as he hits his head and says," Are you really that stupid, how have you been here for years and not have already figured this simple stuff out, those presents are what you get on Christmas, as my dad has said he despises Santa and Santa is connected to Christmas in some ways so he doesn't like Christmas that much, anyway those presents were probably brought here yesterday and placed there."

Zim asks as he walks closer," Zim knows very little of this holiday but aren't you supposed to open the gifts that you are presented with?" Dib nods and says," Yah but it doesn't matter when we open them, dad doesn't stick around for them he doesn't care when we open them." Zim inspects them closer, his eyes scanning over several of them.

His eyes slant as he says angrily," Who dare slander Zim's name across this present, he who has done this will feel Zim's wrath for slandering his mighty of a name!" Dib glanced over his shoulder and says," your stupid Zim, obviously my dad decided to get you something do to the fact you were here for the weekend, I am not sure how to register this yet, I am sure anger will boil out first though…." Dib walked back upstairs and entered his room, grumbling slightly to himself.

Zim grabbed the box and cut the paper with the jagged point of his glove, opening up the gift he noticed several different things inside, one was a strange weapon with several metal spiraled blades at the front, the second object was a platinum card with markings on it, and the last thing was a pretty large case with a sticky note on it, snatching it off he read," Zim, I know you will read this on Christmas so let me get to the point of what you have been given here, it came to my attention the night that Dib stated you had a knack for inventions as I do, you see Zim I have been looking for someone to become the new visionary for the future, even though you may not be a Membrane like me, Dib or Gaz, I don't know if I could trust Dib with my life's work, after all he is stuck in the paranormal stage of his life, if that continues then he can't possibly help the world as I have, of course there is a price for helping out the world as I have come to know this price very well, if you decide to take the job as my technical successor you will be guaranteed to be the quote on quote "ruler of the world" for everyone will look to you for your opinion, this is a heavy challenge on anyone's shoulder but as I have even heard you state, is there any challenge the mighty Zim could not take?"

Zim snapped his fingers as he thought," the Tallest weren't just right about this guy's trickiness, they were spot on accurate, he definitely knows how to win Zim's interest, perhaps mainly out of curiosity Zim will see what this Membrane human will want Zim to know and to learn." Zim smirked as he eyes the stairs before thinking," And it pleases Zim to know that the Dib beasts father has more trust in the mighty Zim and not the Dib beast himself…"

Gaz noticing his smirk out of the corner of her eye as slowly walks over, as he continued processing his thoughts she says," So my dad wants you as his successor huh, will the world ever surprise me?" Zim stands up as he says," Knowing your cold heartedness probably not since it's hard for the world to lie to the face of all evil…." Gaz nods before saying," And let no one forget that…"

Walking back into her room upstairs she says," Try not to let my idiot brother know, you two will have one more reason to the each other and it will be another thing for him to rant to be about." Zim could understand her reasons, smirking slightly he says," Oh Zim will try to keep such a thing secret but my magnificentness knows no bounds and there might be the smallest amount of slipping." Gaz slanted her eyes slowly as she says barely above a whisper," you better hope it doesn't." Zim nodded his head before pulling out several different charts from his PAK; if his plan was to succeed he would need time to get it ready.

* * *

Lord Maldrek flicked a small model of Earth around its sun, as he began to adjust its position to its current lateral positioning. He twirled the holographic planet in his fingers as he examined it carefully, his eyes showed the disgust he had for it as he released it, sending the Tallest leaders to this planet was phase one of his plan, this planet was necessary for his plan to work, but it still didn't subside his hatred for the ball of dust.

He hissed in a low tone as he said," You Tallest's and your rule is over, you have had long enough at the running for ruling the universe, your failure has given me the chance I have been waiting for all these years, and once you two imbeciles are out of the way, next will be your little mascot." His head turned as he glared at an image of an early Irken, he growled slightly as he said," Zim…. You little irritating Irken speck, you cost me my child's life some time ago, and your life will be forfeit….. But not until I take that which means everything to you, your Tallest's!"

He crushed the model of Earth in his grasp as he seethed in anger, he snapped his eyes open as he quickly stood from his seated position, opening drawer nearby he pulled out a silver needle with a bright blue liquid within it, injecting it into his body he waited a few minutes until the emotion that was presently showing from him was all distinguished and left nothing but a blank figure, his eyes showing no sign of emotion at all anymore, he says barely audible," Almost to close…. I can't let these emotions get the best of me; they will only slow down the goal at hand…"

Placing the silver needle on top of a bright tube, it was instantly filled with the blue liquid again, several more needles were also lying in the drawer as he placed it back, opening his palm he quickly recreated the holographic image of Earth, placing it in its spot he says," And soon emotion won't even be a conscious part of me anymore…. Once this planet and its hidden secrets are revealed."

He wiped his hand across the wall of his room to reveal a door, it slid open on touch and he quickly exited, turning to his right he smiled as Gelst appeared, behind him was the very Irken who had tried to wound him, Gelst says while holding the Irken restrained," Sire as you have commanded, this Irken has been brought to you." Lord Maldrek says while placing his hands behind his back," Good, well done Gelst, you never seem to fail me that's good, now then return to post and tell me when the rest of the Empire is ready to contact me."

Gelst nodded his head before disappearing into another room, the leader turned his attention to the restrained Irken, who was still glaring at him like he had been when he saw him last. Lord Maldrek quickly pulled the Irken into the room across the one he had previously been in. Sealing the door with his hand he placed his hand across the devices restraining the Irken and they instantly released.

The Irken quickly backed away as he ran around the area trying to find somewhere to escape, the leader watched him for a few minutes, he says while the Irken tries to pull the tiles along the floor," It is no use Irken, that will not help you, there is no escape from any of these rooms for you, I take it you despise me for what I did to that abomination you called a ship?" The Irken glared back at him as he says with a snarl," Yes I am rather angered by that, you would dare to try and destroy the pride of the Irkens technology and to try and kill the Tallest's, you are an enemy to the Irkens!"

Lord Maldrek smirked for only a second before saying," True I am an enemy to the Irkens, but only because you are a threat to me at the moment, a simple allegiance of power is all it would take to co-exist, you Irkens wouldn't know much about that though would you, since you're an invading race after all, but that doesn't mean I care about your ways or traditions, truthfully I would like to see you on my side then wasted across the cosmos, but that is because I can see some of you being an asset to my goals, if you weren't important you would have been executed like the other Irkens who defied me there allegiance, although I have never tried Irken blood before, I wonder if it will go down smooth." A harsh smirk spread across his face before he turned around.

The Irken fumed as the leader continued," I've always heard rumor that the blood of an Irken is as easy to drink as water, however that is wrong, you see blood has to be thicker than water because if it were like water it could leave one's body far too quickly and you could be dead in a matter of minutes just by getting your arm cut off. Tell me Irken if you had the chance too, would you kill me right now?"

The Irken was surprised by the question and didn't respond for a few minutes, after some time he said," yes, yes I would?" The leader asked quickly," And how exactly would you go about killing me hmm?" the Irken says," Stab you in the heart." Again responding quickly Lord Maldrek replies," like all who have tried before, but you see my heart…" The leader pulled a strange knife from his back pocket and stuck it into his chest, as he began to cut away at the flesh the Irken was sickened by the scene in front of him.

The being pulled the flesh from his body, small amounts of black blood trickled from the gaping wound as his organs were visible, they were all moving and pumping as the Irken looked back trying to figure out what this freak wanted, his lungs expanded as he breathed, his rib cage was very jagged and spiny, his spinal cord was thick and actually seemed to glisten almost as if made of metal, he had several odd and blood organs that continued fluttering and beating, the strangest one however, was the jagged and almost stone like organ in the middle of his chest, several large veins extended from it, all with a similar structural foundation before changing into the normal veins around his body, the thing itself has several strange openings around it and it continued to expand and then close up again.

The leader continued," My heart, doesn't work like others…. it doesn't pump blood through my body, it only sucks it up, which is why I love alien blood so much, because alien blood gives me something to feel pumping in my body, now come on, how are you going to kill me!" the Irken stumbled back slightly, his eyes shaking as he witnessed the flesh rebuild itself around the opening before closing up, he says," I… I don't know…. I don't know!" He clutched at he skull as he shouted in anger, the leader however stopped him as he wrapped his hand around the Irkens throat and held him against the wall, he says leaning closely," And why should you know, you're a dirty little insect, but soon, when I am done with your pathetic body, you won't even be the same worthless Irken you were!" A harsh grin stretched across his face as his eyes seemed to flash.

**For those of you who may be thinking, hey why would Membrane make Zim his successor when Dib is his son, well that's explained, but to be clear, it's not that Professor Membrane doesn't want his son as his successor, it's that he doesn't think he is ready for the task, since they both see science in very different ways, he notices that Zim has a similar image of science, at least in his eyes. Sorry if that confused anyone and if this confuses anyone.**


End file.
